Five Nights At Forks
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: This is a story where like Jeremy and Mike and da gang all go to Forks and meet the Cullens because why not. Things happen and people die and yeah. Just read it lol


"Guys, I have something to tell you!" Jeremy exclaimed, standing on his sofa so that he could see everyone who was gathered in his house. Mike, Fritz, Vincent and Phone Guy all looked up at him.

"What is it Jeremy?" Vince asked, looking up from the toast he was eating.

"I got us all tickets for a holiday up to Forks." He said, smiling. The rest of the guys all groaned.

"Jeremy. What have I told you about getting us tickets to go to remote places that no one's ever heard of?" Mike says.

"This time will be different." He says, jumping off the sofa. Vince looks at him.

"How?" Vince says.

"Because there are vampires and werewolves in Forks." Jeremy says, smiling.

"Okay, let's go." Vince smiles. Mike looks at Jeremy.

"You sure about this?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're staying with some people. They're old friends of mine and they have like loads of room in their house but they only have three spare rooms. One of us can sleep on our own but the others have to share." Jeremy says, looking at the guys.

"How are we meant to sort that out?" Fritz said.

"I already thought about that. I put all our names in a hat and drew them out to make the rooming arrangements. I'm with Fritz. Phone Guy, you're staying with Vincent. And lucky mike gets some private time in a room of his own." Jeremy says, smiling. Mike looks horrified that he wasn't staying in a room with Jeremy. Phone Guy glanced over at Vincent, a look of fear on his face. Vince smiled before continuing with his toast eating. Fritz smiled at Jeremy.

"Sounds good to me." He says, high fiving Jeremy.

"Yeah. We have to leave in two hours so if you wanna pack stuff, you should go and do that now." Jeremy says, "Just get back here in time to leave."

"A-are you driving...?" Phone Guy asks. Jeremy nodded in reply.

"I'll bring the travel sickness tablets then..." Phone Guy muttered.

"I'm not that bad at driving." Jeremy protested.

"You are." The guys all said in unison.

A few hours later, they were all crammed into Jeremy's yellow mini. Mike was sat in the front, next to Jeremy. Vincent and Fritz were in the back with Phone Guy squashed in between them. Phone Guy glanced at Vince, before shuffling closer to Fritz. Jeremy had the radio on, and the radio station was playing the usual crappy music. Jeremy skidded round a corner and Phone Guy closed his eyes.

"Jeremy, can you slow down a bit?" He asked.

"I'm not going that fast." Jeremy replied, even though he was driving at 56mph in a 40mph zone. Jeremy continued to drive at his not-fast-too-fast speed until he saw a police car following them, lights flashing.

"Shit." Jeremy muttered, stepping on the gas pedal.

"Fuck the police." Fritz laughed, looking out of the window.

"Yes... I would like to fuck the police..." Vince muttered, smiling, looking at the rather handsome police officer in the car behind them. Phone Guy ducked his head under the window, hoping the police wouldn't see him.

"Go Jeremy. GO!" Mike yelled. Jeremy smiled, cranking up the speed, going as fast as the little mini could. The truth is that they were trying to outrun a BMW in a mini. Which wasn't very wise, but since when is Jeremy Fitzgerald wise? Jeremy smiled, enjoying the adrenaline, the rush of the police chase. He weaves in and out of cars, driving through red traffic lights, while the radio blared out Pharrell Williams' song, 'Happy'. They turned another corner and another until they could no longer see the police vehicle following them.

"That was fun." Fritz smiled in a retarded way like he always did. Jeremy smiled, focussing on the road once more.

They got to a massive house soon after that, the place where they would be staying. They exited the cramped mini, and unloaded their stuff to be greeted by a handsome man with white blonde hair.

"Guys, this is Carlisle Cullen. He owns the house and he's a friend of mine." Jeremy smiles.

"It's nice to meet you all. If you come inside, you can be shown to your rooms and then I'm sure Jeremy will introduce you to the other people who live here." Carlisle said, walking into the house. The guys followed him inside and dumped their stuff in their rooms. Phone Guy looked around the room he would be sharing with Vince to see that there was only a double bed in the room. Vince smiled, looking at Phone Guy.

'We can have some fun in that.' He thought. Meanwhile Fritz and Jeremy looked at each other and laughed.

"It's gonna be like having a sleepover!" Fritz said, looking round their room which was symmetrical to Phone Guy's and Vince's. Mike was shown to his room with a single bed and a massive window that looked onto the forest. The guys met back up in the corridor outside their rooms.  
>"Okay. I'll take you to the living room to meet everyone." Jeremy says, leading the guys back downstairs to the living room where the rest of the Cullens were waiting to greet them.<p>

"That's Alice and Jasper." He said, pointing to the girl with the short black hair and the boy with the golden curly hair.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett." He said, gesturing to the girl with long blonde hair and the evil-ish face and the boy with black hair and massive muscles.

"That's Edward and Bella, and their child Renéesme." He pointed to the boy with black hair stood next to the two girls with brown hair.

"And that's Carlisle and Esme." He said, pointing to Carlisle and the woman with golden brown hair and kind eyes.

"Well, now I should introduce us. This is Mike, Fritz, Phone Guy, and Vincent." Jeremy says, pointing to each guy in turn. Vince looked Jasper up and down and smirked. Fritz smiled and waved slightly like a retard, because really he is a retard.

"Oh and these people are vampires." Jeremy said to the guys.

"It's nice to meet you all." Edward says, a friendly smile on his face.

"Now we are here, we can have some fun." Jeremy says.

Jeremy had planned everything out for this 'holiday' and had allocated the next two hours for free time. The guys were allowed to go off and do what they wanted. Jeremy sat in the living room, with Fritz and Phone Guy, and talked to Alice, who was a good friend of his and he hadn't seen her in ages. Vince was in his room with Jasper having some 'fun'. Vince had pulled Jasper into his room, and started kissing him, the kisses getting deeper every second. Then Vince had ripped Jasper's shirt off, moving his hands up and down Jasper's abs, before taking his own shirt off to reveal his almost perfect abs. Soon after that is when the noises started. Jeremy was trying to ignore them from where he was and he continued his conversation.

"I can't believe you haven't spoken to me for this long. I love talking to you." Jeremy smiles.

"I just really love you." Alice said, looking at Jeremy lovingly.

"W-what...?" Jeremy said, looking confused.

"I mean, you're just so perfect and sexy and oh, I've always loved you." She says, pulling his face closer to hers.

"B-but-" he was unable to finish speaking because she pressed her lips to his, kissing him, and pulled him closer to her. He tried to push her off him but she was a vampire, she was stronger than him.

"L-let go..." He managed to say in the one moment where she stopped kissing him, and then she resumed in kissing him again. That's when Mike walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, looking pissed off. Alice finally let go of Jeremy, backing away from him slightly.

"M-mike..." Jeremy said, looking at Mike, trying to explain. Fritz and Phone Guy both turned to look at Mike, but stayed silent.

"I can't believe you. I give you everything and you just act all nice and pretend to treat us to a holiday when really you just want to come and see her! How is she better than me?! I thought we had something special! Jeremy! How could you?" He said, grabbing the front of Jeremy's shirt and dragging him to his feet. Jeremy gulped, looking up at Mike.

At this point in time, the noises upstairs had stopped and Jasper had walked back downstairs, a satisfied look on his face. Jasper walked past the living room, glanced in momentarily, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Mike, it's not what you think..." Jeremy said.

"It's not what I think? Honestly, I saw enough to know what was going on, you piece of shit." Mike said, punching Jeremy square in the face. Jeremy fell backwards, falling onto the floor, a tear rolling down his face. He stood back up and ran out of the room. Fritz ran after him. Mike glared at Alice and Phone Guy.

"Jeremy! Wait!" Fritz called. Jeremy stopped running down the corridor and turned to face Fritz.

"Just go and wait with Vince. We'll try and convince Mike of the truth." Fritz said, smiling reassuringly. Jeremy nodded, wiping away his tears and going into Vince's room. Vince looked up at Jeremy. Vince was lay on his bed wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. He smiled.

"What you doing here Fitzgerald?" He asked.

"Hiding. From Mike." Jeremy said, shutting the door behind himself.

"Well, now that we're finally alone, we can have some fun." Vince smiled.

Fritz went back downstairs to the living room. Alice had decided to leave, not wanting to stay in a room with a very pissed off Michael Schmidt. Phone Guy looked at Mike, who was glaring at him. Fritz walked over to Mike.

"Mike, look, it wasn't Jeremy's fault." Fritz said.

"It was. Fucksgerald betrayed me for that hoe." Mike replied.

"It wasn't Jeremy's fault. Just listen to me. That 'hoe' kissed him. He was trying to stop her but she was stronger than him. She is a vampire. She loves him. He's just her friend. I was here man, I saw what really happened. And if you can't believe me or Jeremy, then I guess we know who is the real piece of shit here." Fritz said, looking at Mike. Mike's expression faded from anger and annoyance to regret and worry.

"Oh my gosh, I just hit Jeremy for no reason. I...I..." he stuttered, looking as though he might cry.

"Where is he? I need to apologise..." Mike said, looking at Fritz.

"I left him with Vin-" Fritz began but was cut off when Jeremy ran past the room, crying. Vince came into the room soon after, still only wearing a pair of jeans.

"What did you do to Jeremy?" Mike asked, glaring at Vince.

"I only wanted to have some fun." Vince shrugged.

"He's Jere-mine. Not Jere-yours." Mike said, before walking out of the room after Jeremy.

Mike spent a whole hour searching the house, trying to find Jeremy. He had checked every room except from the library. He stood outside the library doors, looking at them.

"I really don't want to go in there... but I have to. For Jeremy." Mike says, taking a deep breath and opening the library doors.

"Fucking hell, there's so many books." Mike says, stepping into the library and looking round to see if he could see Jeremy. He walked over to the anime/manga section, and as usual, Jeremy was there but instead of reading anime, he was crying in the corner. The flesh around his eye was bruised and swollen from where Mike had hit him.

"J-jeremy..." Mike said, kneeling down in front of Jeremy. Jeremy shuffled backwards away from Mike.

"D-don't hurt me..." He mumbled, not looking at Mike.

"Jeremy... I'm sorry... I-I didn't know... I..." Mike trailed off, ashamed with himself. Jeremy looked up at Mike and wiped away his tears.

"I forgive you." He said, smiling weakly.

"R-really?" Mike asked.

"Really." Jeremy replied, smiling. Mike pulled Jeremy into a hug, smiling.

"Hey, maybe really can be our okay." Mike said, smiling.

"No, stop with the cheesy fault in our stars quotes." Jeremy said, laughing slightly.

"Jeremy... there's something I want to ask you... c-can we do... it...?" Mike asked.

"You mean... like... sex?" Jeremy replied.

"Yeah... that's what I mean..." Mike said, looking at Jeremy.

"We can... if you want... but I've never done this before." Jeremy said.

"It's okay. I'll teach you." Mike smiled.

Mike kissed Jeremy, wrapping his arms gently around his waist. Jeremy kissed Mike back, his arms loosely around Mike's neck. As time progressed, things got deeper. Clothes came off, and things got even deeper. Jeremy started singing in his amazing singing voice while Mike worked behind him.

"It's alright

If you wanna come with me

And fulfil your fantasy

Baby in my hotel suite.

And it's okay

If you wanna party night til day

I will do anything you say

Just come to my hotel." He sang. Mike smiled at the sound of Jeremy's amazing singing voice.

An hour later, the two guys walked out of the library, arm in arm, fully clothed again, beaming from ear to ear.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Mike asked, looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah. I've never done that before." He replied.

"Well dayum, you're good at it." Mike smiled.

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Really." Mike said, laughing slightly.

"Well, I guess I should show you are around town now." Jeremy said, walking Mike out of the house. Jacob Black was stood outside the house. He glared at Jeremy.

"Well. Look who's back." He said, growling. Jeremy shrunk back in fear.

"Why did you decide to come back bitch? Well, it was a bad idea anyway." Jacob said, phasing into his wolf form and charging at Jeremy. He picked up Jeremy in his jaws and threw him into a tree. Jeremy slumped to the floor, in pain. Jacob raked his claws down Jeremy's chest. Jeremy cried out in pain as his chest was ripped open.

"Jeremy!" Mike yelled, running over. Jacob turned round, growling, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. Drool spilled from his jaws and Jeremy's blood stained the fur on his paws. Vince came running outside, brandishing a knife.

"No one hurts our Jeremy!" He yelled, running over and leaping onto Jacob's back. Jacob tried to throw Vince off his back but Vince dug the blade of his knife into Jacob's neck. Jacob bucked and kicked, trying to get Vince off, his blood spilling out. He whimpered like a hurt puppy as Vince dragged the blade backwards down Jacob's back, creating a massive cut from the mutt's neck to the base of his tail. Jacob whined one last time before falling on his side, his tongue lolling in his mouth, his eyes dim, and his body floppy and lifeless. Vince stood up and pulled out his knife, licking some of the blood off his blade.

"Hmm... it would taste good on toast." He muttered, watching as Mike ran over to Jeremy.

"JEREMY! Stay with me." Mike said, kneeling down next to Jeremy. Jeremy opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Mike.

"I-I... love you..." He managed to say, finding it hard to speak. He closed his eyes again, letting himself sink into the blackness.

"No. Jeremy. You... you can't die..." Mike says, looking at Jeremy with tears streaming down his face. Carlisle came walking out and looked down at the two boys, glancing at the werewolf's body lay on the floor.

"I can try and turn him into a vampire. But it may not work." Carlisle said, looking at Jeremy.

"You have to try. I can't lose him." Mike says, not looking away from his Jeremy lay on the floor. Carlisle nodded, taking Jeremy's arm and biting it for a few seconds. Carlisle let go of Jeremy's arm and stood back up, looking at Jeremy.

"What now?" Mike said.

"All we can do now if wait." Carlisle sighed, looking down at Jeremy who wasn't breathing, who had no pulse, and who looked much paler than normal. He had such a look of death about him that it seemed impossible that he could ever come back. Mike hugged Jeremy's still, cold body to himself.

"Come back to me..." He cried.


End file.
